full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Phenton
Characteristics * Name: Daniel 'Danny' Phenton * Aliases: Phantom * Age: 18 * Hair: Black with White streak (the opposite in Ghost Form) * Eyes: Brown (Green in Ghost Form) * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Jackson and Madeline Phenton (parents), Jasmine Phenton (older sister), Danielle Phenton (younger sister) Appearance Casual Hybrid Ghost Form Battle Attire Background Daniel Phenton is the middle child of Jackson and Madeline Phenton, with one older sister and young baby sister. Although, living with ghost and monster-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with his parents' "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny wanted to be an astronaut, or at least a technician, when he grew up and, unlike his parents, had no interest in hunting ghosts and monsters. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While exploring his parents' laboratory, when he was fifteen, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Phenton Spectre-Portal: a device theoretically capable of opening a gateway to the Spectra Realm, another world to which Ghosts, Phantoms, Spooks, and even Demons were said to dwell (but what nobody realized was a prison). The energies caused his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. This causes Danny to become a half-human and half-ghost and gain an array of ghostly superpowers. Personality At first, Danny was an average eighteen-year-old attending college, awkward and nervous but friendly. Like most boys his age, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. But unlike most, he has ghostly superpowers. He struggles to cope with them and is afraid of anyone discovering his secret, fearing it would make him go from "geek" to "freak," and longs to be normal just like everyone else again. But after fighting ghosts for the first time, he realizes he could use his powers for good. This newfound sense of purpose changed Danny into a heroic, brave young man. In the present, when he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, helpful, and compassionate at times. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a college boy, is not always above using them to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard when he puts his mind on the task at hand. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Danny has also shown distress when it comes to failure in himself to protect others. Examples of this include the deaths of his family and friends inadvertently causing him to turn evil, the moment when he believed that he had failed to protect Dani and/or Sibella from Vlad or Van Helsing, and the brief time when he removed his powers after Masters' Blasters upstaged and humiliated him into thinking himself obsolete and useless. Skills/Abilities Powers * Male Teenage Hybrid Ghost - Omega 10 Class ** Ghost Transformation ** Flight ** Intangibility ** Invisibility * Ecto-Energy Powers ** Ghost Ray *** Repulsion Field * Power/Physical Augmentation Skills Equipment * Ghost Uniform Relationships Gallery Voice Actor David Kaufman Trivia * Danny's based on Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom from the show of the same name. Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Hybrids